Lunar Love
by Midnight Blackhorn
Summary: After accidentally using a spell to summon a human she's been playing with online, Luna discovers that happiness comes from unexpected sources.


Princess of the Night.  
It was a fitting title in more ways than one.  
Nobody could see her, until it was too late.  
"Aaaand DOMINATED" Luna exclaimed happily. It had been a couple of days since Luna actually got to play her favorite FPS, Pony Fortress 2. She was a expert at the game, and specialized as the spy.  
"Well, this is getting boring." She sighed after destroying a couple more players. Suddenly she read in the chat feed that another player had joined the game.  
At first she thought it was just another person to kill, when suddenly  
BOOM! HEADSHOT! the server exclaimed.  
Luna was sniped by the new player.  
"Okay, I guess I'll take care of him." She thought out loud. She approached the enemy sniper bunker, using her invisibility,.  
"Almost there and..."  
BOOM! HEADSHOT!  
"No matter, I'll be a sniper too"  
BOOM! HEADSHOT!  
Luna couldn't believe it. Normally she was top player, but this time...  
"Gotcha" the player said via voice chat. Luna was surprised to hear a girl's voice. She quickly recovered and said  
"I couldn't get a shot on you! Your teammate blocked it!"  
"Sorry to hear that" she said. "How about we go to a smaller server and have a 1v1?"  
"Challenge accepted!" Luna huffed.

After a quick search, they found an empty server, joined in, picked the sniper class and their weapons, and waited.  
**3...2...1...BEGIN**  
Luna took the first shot, which missed the other player by inches. She then replied with a perfect head shot.  
"Damn" Luna swore under her breath.  
Luna re spawned and readied her Kukri, when suddenly...  
"Boo!" The other girl said into the mic, as she got a head shot on Luna.

After a while of redundant showdowns like this, the girls were tied, 19-19. Match point. Luna was very alert. She was in a position that she was sure the other girl couldn't get her. However...  
"Boom! I win!" the girl said, landing a head shot.  
"B-b-b-b-but how?" Luna asked, baffled.  
When the other girl sent her the replay, she couldn't believe it.  
She had accidentally un-crouched for 1 second. That's how.  
"I want a rematch!" Luna said, a little pissed.  
"Sorry, but i have to leave, got chores to do"  
"C'mon, just one more kill?"  
"Nope sorry. Later!"  
Luna was infuriated. Sparks flashed out of her horn, when suddenly...  
**FLASH**

"Owww! What just happened?" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm Avril, and who are-AAAAAHHHH WHY ARE YOU A PONY!?" Avril yelled.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Luna screamed.

"I'M HUMAN!" Avril screamed back.  
After taking a few minutes to calm down, Luna explained that the reason Avril was there may or may not be her fault. She told Avril that she was in Equestria, more specifically, the Canterlot Castle. Luna's room was very large (naturally) with an enormous black and blue colored king sized bed at the center. The supports, though seemingly made of gold were a deep navy color, supposedly to compliment Luna's own coat. Avril was impressed, for she had never in her life seen something as extravagant. Luna offered a seat to Avril. The chair was obviously made of some sort of suede, also dark blue. After taking a few seconds to regain her composure, Avril spoke.

"So, what the hell is this castle for anyway? And why the hell do I smell apple pie?"

"Well" the cobalt blue alicorn said "My sister Celestia and I are princesses. As for your second question, I've requested dessert. Now that you're here, would you like some?" she said with a smile. Avril couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, thank you" she said.

"You are very welcome" Luna said with a giggle, as she got up to get their dessert  
Avril was a little upset that she had been dragged into Equestria, but she kind of liked Luna. She was cool, and fun to hang out with. She could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The pie arrived a moment later. Avril took a bite. _Man, this stuff is awesome!_ Avril thought. The pie obviously only had the highest quality apples used in it. It was very sweet, but not too sweet, with just the right amount of sourness there. Wrapping it up was an absolutely divine crust; golden brown, perfectly warm, and not too crumbly either. _This would give Betty Crocker a run for her money_ she thought.

"So, do you like it?" Luna asked, as they both bit into their pie.

"It's delicious!" Avril exclaimed

"Indeed. My sister makes sure we have the best chefs in Equestria"

"So" Avril said in between bites. "You're a magical pony princess with wings and a horn, who lost control of her magic, and that's how I got here?"

"Pretty much".

"Well, can't you send me back?"

"I'm afraid not. I have no idea how I cast the spell to bring you here". Avril sighed, frustrated. _Oh well, it could be worse. I could've been stuck with some kind of man eating sheep or something._ "Oh please don't worry Avril. I'll talk to my sister about it in the morning, okay?"

"Sounds good" Avril said "So, can you give me a tour?" She grinned

"But of course!" Luna exclaimed

Luna showed Avril all over the castle. From the servants' quarters to the recreation room, to the royal bedrooms, even a secret old forgotten dungeon Luna hung out in on occasion.

"This place is HUGE!" Avril exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose it is" Luna said

"Something wrong?" Avril asked

"No, nothing's wrong" Luna lied. In truth, Luna had developed some kind of nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, okay then" Avril said, in a lame attempt to cover up the awkwardness of the moment. Luna yawned, noting that the sun would need to be risen soon. She went to go wake her sister.

"You see Avril, I raise and lower the moon, where my sister raises and lowers-"

"The sun?" Avril asked

"Yes. We have had this routine for a while now, although it was my sister doing it by herself at one point due to me being...absent" Luna was pained at the memory, but quickly gave Avril a reassuring smile. She yawned again as they approached Celestia's room.

"Knock knock big sister!" Luna called out. They heard a groan from inside the room.

"What is it?" Celestia asked groggily.

"Time to raise the sun dear sister" Luna said. Celestia groaned again.

"Fine" she said.  
After the ritual was completed, Luna said goodnight and retired to bed. Avril did the same thing.

"So Luna, where should I sleep?"

"For tonight, you can sleep with me in my bed". She quickly tried to reword that, but Avril was already giggling. "I didn't mean it like that! Pervert!" Luna stuck her tongue out at Avril. Avril giggled more. They found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. They both quickly turned away, blushing ever so slightly.

"Well, goodnight Luna" Avril said, still blushing. Luna giggled now.

"You mean, good morning?" Luna said, trying not to laugh.

"...Piss off" Avril said, badly faking anger. Luna giggled at the sight of Avril's body shaking from silent laughs.

That night when Luna and Avril woke up, Avril was startled to realize her clothes, and Luna, were gone. She was lying there in nothing but her underwear.

"ummm...Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"They are being washed right now. Oh and don't worry, i had the servants do it." Avril was relieved. Something about the thought of Luna taking off her clothes...

"So when do I get them back?" Avril asked timidly. Luna laughed out loud at her discomfort.

"Any minute now. Ah, speak of the devil!" Luna said as Avril's clothes were brought up. Avril snuck into the bathroom, not letting Luna see her. She got dressed and did her hair, then came out. Luna was momentarily stunned by Avril's appearance; jet black hair that was long with bangs over her face, with icy blue eyes, wearing a black tank top bearing the Valve® insignia across the chest. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and fingerless gloves that bore the Sniper's icon on the back. Avril had made the gloves herself, and were very satisfied as to how they looked. Luna shook out of it. How could she think this human was pretty like that? Even she wasn't completely sure.


End file.
